


Interrogazioni notturne di un Namecciano errante

by raxilia_running



Series: Vita, Morte e Tutto ciò che resta [6]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8254850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: Non ama quei momenti di indolenza, meno ancora adesso che l’anno di attesa per l’arrivo dei Saiyan sta per scadere. Ci sono ancora troppe cose da fare, troppi colpi da perfezionare, troppe variabili impazzite che pure vanno previste, in un modo o nell’altro. Vegliare il sonno quieto e candido del bambino raggomitolato parecchi metri più in basso non aiuta la sua mente a placarsi dei dubbi che ultimamente lo assalgono con fin troppa frequenza.





	

**Author's Note:**

> E un'altra shot su Piccolo, vi pare. In questo caso ho leggermente riadattato le parole della citazione ma il senso è rimasto invariato. Riflettevo su come Piccolo, ai tempi dell'invasione Saiyan, avesse biologicamente soltanto otto anni. Per quanto i Namecciani abbiano una crescita veloce e per quanto possa godere delle memorie trasmessegli da suo padre, resta pur sempre un Namecciano di otto anni e i suoi comportamenti "esasperati" lo dimostrano. Mi piaceva indagare sui suoi tormenti il giorno prima dello scontro con Vegeta e con nappa e quale fossero i suoi pensieri prima di sacrificarsi per salvare Gohan... e questo è il risultato. Il titolo è ripreso da "Canto notturno di un pastore errante dell'Asia Minore", ci rivedevo molto l'umore di questa poesia nel tenore della storia! XD Buona lettura~  
>  **Prompt: #3:** «Se avessi avuto una pistola! pensavo. Se solo avessi avuto una pistola! Avrei messo fine una volta per tutte alla sua lurida vita di miserabile, se solo avessi avuto una pistola» (Stephen King, Incubi  & Deliri)

_Egli conservò a tal punto l’odio per i Romani trasmessogli dal padre come un retaggio, che morì prima che esso si placasse._   
**_[Annibale, 1, 3 | Cornelio Nepote]_ **

La notte è soltanto l’ennesimo intermezzo, inutile e ingombrante, fra una sessione di allenamento e l’altra. Di sonno non ha mai avuto bisogno, lui, per quanto il suo corpo sia rallentato e costretto alla meditazione quando non c’è il sole a splendere in cielo. Il suo giovane pupillo, invece, ha esigenze fisiologiche ben diverse e dormire è vitale per lui.

Non ama quei momenti di indolenza, meno ancora adesso che l’anno di attesa per l’arrivo dei Saiyan sta per scadere. Ci sono ancora troppe cose da fare, troppi colpi da perfezionare, troppe variabili impazzite che pure vanno previste, in un modo o nell’altro. Vegliare il sonno quieto e candido del bambino raggomitolato parecchi metri più in basso non aiuta la sua mente a placarsi dei dubbi che ultimamente lo assalgono con fin troppa frequenza.

«È ironico che io mi ostini ad allenarti, nonostante tu sia il figlio del mio più grande nemico» mormora, rivolto al bambino, ma il tono della sua voce è tanto esile che giunge soltanto alle sue stesse orecchie.

«E dire che io tuo padre l’ho già ucciso una volta. Con un buco nel petto, proprio come lui ha fatto con mio padre» sorride, picchiettando un’unghia lunga e bianca contro il suo stesso sterno, ma le sue labbra si storcono presto in un ghigno di disappunto.

«Non era la vendetta che desideravo. L’ho ucciso per errore, mentre lui ha volontariamente trapassato il corpo di mio padre e ha umiliato me a quel dannatissimo torneo guardandoci negli occhi. Stupido buffone sfrontato».

Trattenere l’ira non è cosa affatto facile per lui, non lo è già normalmente, lo è anche di meno quando il ricordo delle sue sconfitte personali lo assale. Vorrebbe che Goku fosse vivo, lì e ora, per massacrarlo con tutti i pugni che non ha ancora potuto assestargli, con la rabbia scomposta e capricciosa di un adolescente che non ha ancora imparato a essere adulto.

«Mi ha offerto la sua pietà… a me che sono il suo nemico. A me, che sono nato per ucciderlo. Dopo quel maldestro combattimento, ho continuato a chiedermi cosa avessi sbagliato. _Se solo avessi avuto un colpo più potente, pensavo! Se solo avessi avuto il colpo più potente di tutti. Avrei messo fine una volta per tutte alla sua vita di miserabile, se solo avessi avuto quel colpo_ ».

Stringe le mani lunghe e forti in due pugni serrati, mentre il vento che lo sfiora e solleva il suo mantello e Piccolo gli affida il suo rancore e il suo odio e li vede spazzati via, lontani da se stesso e dal bambino ignaro che dorme in un letto di foglie, fiducioso che un _demone_ come lui vegli sul suo sonno, una fiducia che Piccolo non ha mai sentito di potersi permettere. Solo i deboli umani, in fondo, hanno bisogno di affidarsi all’aiuto e al sostegno di qualcun altro. Eppure…

«Sono caduto così in basso da usare le sue stesse tecniche per allenarmi. Usare… l’addestramento di Goku per batterlo, mi sembrava una splendida ironia da ritorcergli contro. Adesso trovo piuttosto che sia stato solo un cattivo sarcasmo nei confronti di mio padre».

Continua a scandire con tono basso e represso tutto il suo disprezzo per se stesso e il mondo che lo circonda, perché di quei monologhi Gohan deve restare soltanto spettatore inconsapevole. Il figlio del Grande Re Demone Piccolo non apre così impunemente la sua mente turbata da troppi pensieri allo sguardo gentile del figlio del suo più acerrimo nemico, figlio che ha rivestito persino degli stessi abiti di Goku, e Piccolo non può fare a meno di chiedersi, ancora una volta, se quella tanto sbandierata ironia non sia solo un inconscio rimprovero a se stesso.

La notte porta consiglio ma nel suo caso trasporta con sé soltanto recriminazioni, che incrinano la superficie refrattaria della sua determinazione: la pietà di Goku e il rispetto di Gohan sono come veleno che inquina la sua mente, lo rendono fragile ed esitante, quando si permette di guardarsi dentro un po’ più a lungo. È per questo che odia vegliare sotto il cielo stellato e scoprire quanto può essere rassicurante la vicinanza di qualcuno che non lo minaccia e non vuole ucciderlo.

«Ho speso cinque anni per mettere a punto il Makankosappo. Cinque anni… buttati al vento per aiutare Goku e salvare questo mondo che dovrei gettare nel caos. Perché?».

E frustrazione pura quella che gli scorre sottopelle, insieme al sangue e alla linfa, frammista alla sensazione di stare per commettere qualcosa di irreparabilmente stupido. Deve mantenere il controllo di se stesso ma è assai difficile avere soltanto otto anni di vita ed essere stato sempre drammaticamente _solo_ e costretto a prendere le proprie risoluzione sull’onda di un odio feroce e divorante che è nato molto prima di lui.

«Non capisco… È questo quello che provano quelli come te e tuo padre? Quest’ansia, questa… paura… Mi disgustano. Io non sono come voi, così rammolliti dai buoni sentimenti da permettervi di… fidarvi di uno come me. Vi dimostrerò che sbagliate e che non c’è modo di sconfiggere un nemico con il rispetto e la pietà».

Il guanto di silenziosa sfida che ancora una volta lancia all’indirizzo della stirpe dei Son suona piuttosto come un rimprovero alle sue stesse orecchie per la sua risoluzione improvvisamente troppo incerta. Non è più tempo per pensarsi addosso, i Saiyan non gliene lasceranno l’opportunità. Tutto ciò che può fare per se stesso e, sì, anche per Son Gohan, è essere lucido e pronto quando il momento arriverà.

«Non sono poi così certo di cosa farei, se dovessi trovarti in pericolo di vita. Dopotutto… da morto mi serviresti a ben poco».

Gohan dorme, lontano dalle sue parole tortuose e dalle sue domande laceranti, gli offre l’espressione beata del bambino che lui non è mai stato e Piccolo dubita di sé, dubita del suo odio per Goku, dubita che la sua vendetta valga abbastanza da tradire quel volto addormentato.

La volta celeste risplende di troppe stelle sopra il loro capo, indifferente al suo tormento e muta alle sue domande, e per la prima volta nella sua solitudine Piccolo non riesce a trovare risposte ma soltanto altre domande.


End file.
